


Imposter

by yeetbinch



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Among Us, Death, Gen, Imposter, Red is sus, Sad, Sus - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetbinch/pseuds/yeetbinch
Kudos: 6





	Imposter

“Arthur! Arthur, my boy! We need to go huntin’! Supplies are dwindling, Tilly’s got scurvy!”  
Dutch cried from the camp.  
Arthur sat by the fire, curled up with his iPhone in his hand,  
“I’m huntin’, Dutch, huntin’ for imposters.”  
“Arthur! Stop playing Among Us, you’ve been playing that god-damned game for days now, it’s time to contribute a ‘lil.”  
Arthur paid him no mind, too infatuated with the sus people of Among Us.  
“Dutch, can I use your credit card, I need Among Us skins for Among Us drip.”  
“Arthur! Tilly has died thanks to your negligence.”  
“Dutch, I’ve found the imposter!”  
“Arthur, I’m about to get racist if you keep playing this game!” Dutch knew this conversation was useless, so he went to clear his head and smoke a few cigarettes, maybe even do some meth. Dutch took a long drag of his cigar, feeling the burn deep in his lungs. It didn’t faze him anymore. He had seen far too many horrors of this world to be worried about lung cancer, including Arthur’s Among Us obsession. He heated up his meth pipe, taking a brief inhale of the substance, feeling his anger and anxiety dissipate. Things were hard at the camp currently. Numerous people have died because of the lack of supplies and food. Arthur was being unhelpful, to make matters worse. Dutch tried to hold off on using his credit card, due to the amount of crippling debt he had already acquired, but he still had $1250 until his card would be overdrafted and confiscated. He sighed, got up and decided to double-check his balance before heading out to the General Store. He looked at the balance and looked again. His card had been maxed out? By who?! He looked at the transaction ID and as soon as he saw the cause, he knew who’d done this. He took a deep inhale of his meth pipe and sought out to find the culprit.  
“ARTHURRR!”  
“Dutch, I’ve found the imposter, it’s red, he was sus, Dutch.”  
“Arthur, you’ve maxed out my credit card on your stupid Among Us game, Arthur, we’re screwed! You’ve spent all your and MY money! The camp has no supplies or food! Tilly and Little Jack have already died, we don’t need any more of that!”  
“But Dutch, I got Among Us drip, all the boys and girls will be jealous. I might even get myself a lady friend.”  
“Fuck! Arthur, I can’t take this much longer, you better get your act together, boy, or I’m going to have to do something about it.”  
Arthur didn’t respond, too infatuated with his game to even notice Dutch was in his presence. Dutch shook his head and huffed, walking away to cool off.  
Since Arthur clearly wouldn’t be helping him for a bit, he set off with a few men to help him to do his chores. He got the basic necessities for camp, after trading for a bit. Things were almost starting to look up. Times were still rough, yes, but no more people would be dyin’ anytime soon. When it was finally night time, Dutch headed off to his cot, closing his eyes and hoping for sleep after a long, exhausting day. He felt a stirring of movement in front of him and opened his drooping eyes.  
“Arthur..? Boy?”  
Arthur was standing in front of him, eyes glazed over, almost catatonic looking.  
“Dutch, Dutch do not lie to me now, are you the imposter, I need to know.”  
“Arthur, huh? What the hell you talkin’ ‘bout, boy? Imposter? The hell is that? Is this from your stupid ‘lil game?”  
“Never mind, I see you genuine, my mistake, Dutch.”  
After Arthur left, Dutch ran a calloused hand through his hair. He sighed harshly and vowed to forget about the whole exchange, feeling the rough cotton of the sheets before he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.  
He was woken up with a bang ringing in the air, his first thought: O’Driscolls or Pinkertons.  
“Arthur! Get ‘ur gun out! Boys and girls, get down!”  
Dutch ran out of his bed, gun raised wildly in the air, shaking, aiming all around him for potential threats. He saw Arthur standing calmly by a body. He walked over briskly, going to congratulate Arthur for killing the intruder but stopped as soon as he saw a familiar face on the once alive body.  
“Arthur?! What happened to Hosea? Why is he layin’ on the ground dead?”  
“Dutch, I found the imposter.”  
“Arthur?!? You KILLED Hosea! What is this imposter you be talkin’ ‘bout? Did you kill our long-time friend who practically RAISED you over a GAME?!”  
“Dutch, he was sus.”  
“Arthur, goddamn it! I CAN’T with you today. Get out and stay out, damn it. I can’t believe you killed Hosea. You’re lucky I ain’t do more than kicking you out at this point.”  
“Hang on, Dutch. I’m playing Among Us.”  
“Fuck! Arthur! Now!”  
Arthur walked away, getting on his neglected horse.  
“Damn it, Dutch! Now the imposter killed me! You fucked my game up now!”  
Dutch couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
‘Well, Arthur, you won’t have to worry ‘bout that no more, will you?”  
As Dutch looked at Arthur riding into the sunset, he felt a little bit of sorrow well up in his chest. A bit for the boy he raised and some for Hosea, too. He tried to swallow down the feeling, he was one man who had a camp to manage, after all.  
A week had passed since Arthur’s departure and Hosea’s death. The camp was doing ok, not great, but managing. It was another gruelling day, Dutch getting all the chores done in a fog. Ever since that day, Dutch has been stuck in a cloud of depression. Days seemed to pass oh-so-slowly. All-day, all Dutch wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for the rest of his days. But he did all that was required and then retired to his cot, not talking to anyone.  
On a particularly bad night of sleep, he woke up to Arthur facing him, again.  
“Arthur... What’re you doin’ here? I thought I told you to never return.”  
“Dutch, I’ve finally figured it out. I’ve finally figured out who the imposter is.”  
“ARTHUR! This game is the WHOLE cause that led to this! I’m sick of it and I’m sick of your Among Us induced delusions! I want you out and NOW!”  
Arthur’s glassy eyes slowly raked over Dutch’s face. His hand was on his pistol holder.  
“Arthur…?”  
“It’s you, Dutch. You’re the imposter.”  
The last sound Dutch heard was a bang, then all went dark.


End file.
